


Stranded

by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1
Summary: What if it was Tom and Harry that was stranded on that planet, instead of Janeway and Chakotay? As they learn to survive with only each other, they start learning other things about themselves. Including secrets they never told anyone. And feelings start to emerge. Eventual slash
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Tom and Harry watched as Voyager rose from the planet. Their supplies was there, including some holodeck program, and Harry's clarinet. But they still felt hollow, and empty on the inside. It had been over a month since they had contracted the infectious disease. Harry had caught it from visiting Tom. And it was then that they were aware of how contagious it would be. With heavy hearts the crew realized they would have to leave those two behind.

But they left them with enough science gear to hopefully find a cure. And once they did, Janeway encouraged them to use the Delta Flyer that was left behind. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged those two men-feeling like she had failed as their Captain.

"It's not a death sentence, Captain," Harry promised. "I have a degree in bio chemestry, and Tom has a medical degree. We'll find _something_." She chuckled, slightly, and patted him on the cheek.

"It's just like you, Harry," she sighed ruefully. "To try and comfort _me_ when *you're* the one hurting." She enveloped him in a giant hug.

"Please, tell my parents not to worry," Harry whispered to her. "I'll do _anything_ I can to get back to them. And to Voyager."

Mist eyed Janeway nodded, and looked at Tom.

"Do you want me to say anything to the Admiral?" She asked, slowly. Tom bit his lip.

"Only that I'm sorry...for not trying sooner to be the son he deserves." Paris sighed. Katheryn almost recoiled at that, and stared at him-sternly.

"You _are_ the son he deserves, Tom! But I'll tell him that you'll try your best to see him again. And to live through this."

"Don't I always?"

She smiled, knowing she was going to miss Tom's dry sense of humor. Finally, she left-and each crew member was able to say goodbye.

B'Elanna hugged Tom tightly, and Harry equally tight. 

"Take care of each other," she whispered to both of them. Neelix gave them some of the flowers that Kes had planted, and some fruits and other vegetables like sugar snap peas. He also gave them seeds for a peach tree, as it was a personal favorite fruit for both of them.

Chakotay even looked pained at the goodbye.

"I'm going to miss both of you," he admitted. "Even you, Tom."

'Doubtful," Tom gave him a wary grin. But Chakotay placed a bow and arrow in his hand.

"Replicated it before we arrived. Figured you could use all the weapons." Tom nodded, grateful as B'Elanna had also given them a bat'leth. Two,in fact. Instead of being insulted by the extra weapons, they were more comforted by the fact.

Tuvok reminded Harry of the meditation training he had been receiving, and how that could help ease pain, and tension,.

Finally they stood next to each other as it was time to leave.

Harry was blinking back tears as Tom turned his head-too painful to watch Voyager vanish,

"Come on, Harry," he sighed-resigned to this fate. "We should get our fort started, hmm?"

Harry stood there, still processing the information. And finally he gave a dull nod,.

"Yeah, okay." It was then that Tom knew he would have to watch Harry carefully. He vowed to protect that young man, then and there. No matter what laid ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week was the hardest. Tom still remembered the first night. How both had separate cots. And both were quiet during dinner. Finally, after cleaning up, they decided to pass out. It was then he heard Harry quietly sobbing. Tom hesitated, wondering if Harry would want him to know he heard. But then he remembered how overwhelmingly _alone_ they both were.

"Har." He walked over, and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, and then sat on the floor. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry's body stilled at the touch, and then rolled to face Paris. Tom's heart ached to see Harry's face tear stained.

"I'm just homesick," Harry sighed. "This really...kinda threw a wrench on my whole plan of getting home."

Tom gave a quivering smile, and cleared his throat. Before he continued, Harry interrupted.

"I still believed we'd get home, someday. Now.., I'm having to forget that plan. Just throw all that work away."

"Harry, _no_ ," Tom urged, looking slightly desperate. "You can't give up! We need hope now, more than ever!"

"But." Harry's voice cracked. "You...you always told me you *were* home, so you didn't care about all of that." Tom sighed, guilt residing in him.

"I know, Harry. I might have been bluffing at that." Harry frowned at him, and Paris shook his head. "All right so I _lied_. I had kinda figured that the Captain, and people like her, would find our way home. I was just trying to enjoy a judgement free zone, while I could. From my dad, you know?"

Harry remained silent, and then nodded.

"I understand. I sometimes wonder if I'm letting my parents down." Tom stared at him, open mouthed by that response.

"Harry, are you crazy?!"

"Well, I'm not being promoted at all, am I?" Harry asked, sharply, with more bitterness in his voice than Tom had expected. "And I'm not dating anyone...Who am I kidding with Libby? So they aren't getting grandkids any time soon. And they aren't getting any younger." He shook his head. "My mom never _wanted_ me to be a Starfleet Officer. And she thought I was too young for a job like Voyager. But I was so...damned eager to please." The last part dropped into a whisper.

Tom sat, processing that. The fact that someone that would make his own parents insanely proud was truly mind blown that not every parent would be as proud of Harry.

"Harry," he finally spoke. "They would realize that you getting lost was _not in the grand scheme of things in your plans for your life."_

"No," Harry slowly replied. "But they could say that I should have listened to my elders more. Even my Grandparents wanted me to be a teacher at Starfleet. Not someone going to space."

"If they're disappointed in you..." Tom's voice trailed off, and he finally picked it up. "Then there's little fucking hope for the rest of us."

A reassuring smile passed from Tom, to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry finally whispered. He continued to shiver as tears still rolled down his cheeks.

Tom hesitated.

"Do you want me to sleep with you? I mean...to keep you company?" He quickly corrected, almost blushing. "I know the cot's small, but..."

"Yes," Harry finally admitted, his voice cracking. "Just...I don't want to be all alone, tonight."

"Okay," Tom murmured, and climbed into the cot. There was barely enough room for both of them. And slowly Tom wrapped his arms around Harry.

"It's okay, if I hold you like this?" Tom whispered. It felt oddly natural, and not at all off kilter like Tom had thought it would.

Harry paused longer, before answering. His voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," he breathed, and so Tom held Harry. And only fell asleep after his friend did. It was then he vowed to make sure to protect Harry Kim from any sort of danger. And get that young man back to his parents. No matter what. 


	3. Chapter 3

That morning was only slightly awkward. Tom had forgotten he was asleep with Harry, for a second. He woke, with a jerk, and then looked next to him. The young man was sound asleep, mouth gaping-and snoring slightly. Tom smiled, as he slowly inched his way off the cot. Quietly he got breakfast going. 

Harry opened his eyes, his nose waking him up to smells of bacon.

"I didn't know you could cook," Harry stated, casually, as he sat up. Stretching, he steadied his eye contact on Tom. Tom looked almost bashful when he greeted Harry.

"Morning. By the way, you should comb your hair."

Kim wrinkled his nose, and glanced in the mirror.

"Yeah," he admitted, embarrassment creeping in. "I have _horrible_ bed hair." 

Tom shook his head, mock scolding, as Harry fixed it. And then started to get dressed.

"You really didn't have to make breakfast, Tom," Harry reassured Paris. Tom gave his cocky, unashamed, grin as he glanced at his best friend.

"Used to cook a _lot_ for my mom, and sisters. Living in a house full of females, they *loved* switching up the stereotypes. Dad taught me, even. One of the few bonding memories we have." He fell silent, as he flipped the pancakes.

"Anyway, here. I figured you'd rather have this than some of Neelix's Leola Root Soup."

Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, I know he's being generous by giving us some of that dry version of it...But I think it might be a while before I actually try any of it."

"You could," Tom remarked, cheerfully, as he filled his plate. "I'd rather starve."

Harry chuckled as he glanced at the plate,.

"We should probably start planting a vegetable garden, though," he stated. He almost looked guilty that there was no healthy food on the plate. Like a kid sneaking cookies. 

Tom shook his head.

" _You_ can. I'm going to start building us a tree house."

Harry paused, and had to process that information.

"I'm sorry?"

"I have a feeling even if we _think_ we're alone, we really should have a house on high ground," Tom declared. And then he gave a mischievous grin. "Plus, who am I kidding? I've always, always wanted a treehouse. But dad was always..."

"Too busy?" Harry guessed, and Tom sighed.

"Yeah."

Harry smiled as he started to eat, wanting to make Tom feel better.

"Then I think a tree house is a _great_ idea."

"Really?" Tom grinned at Harry. They both sat there, for a few seocnds, looking at each other. Quickly Tom shook his head, and picked up his empty plate.

"I'll get started on it, today."

"I'll get started on the garden, and studying our virus later on the afternoon. When it's too hot to work outside," Harry decided. Tom nodded, and waited for Harry to finish his breakfast.

They fell into an odd rhythm, almost instantly. Harry was digging out the old soil to put in some fertilizer that Neelix had given him. Behind him he could hear Tom sawing on some of the wood that Voyager had replicated for them. And the rustling of paper as a blueprint was being printed. Harry smiled when he heard music playing. Tom _just couldn't_ work in silence. And B'Elanna was thoughtful enough to have replicated them a radio, cd player, and a record player. He could hear an old 20th century band playing.

A part of him him thought that this wouldn't be a bad home to spend the rest of his life in. But then he shook his head. He couldn't get too comfortable here. He was still determined to find a cure. And for them to take the Delta Flyer _back_ to Voyager.

Goal orientated was always how Harry focused.

It was later that morning he took a break to work on some Tai Chi. 

Tom had also decided to take a break. As he went to their little hut that Voyager had always created, he watched Harry practice in silence. Tom swallowed, looking surprised at how agile Harry looked. And, he almost blushed at the fact his friend was shirtless. But why? It wasn't like he hadn't seen Harry shirtless before. Not with all the away missions, and holodeck games they played. But still, how _graceful_ Harry looked, with the muscles tightening slowly. And sweat dripping off of him...

Paris coughed, and looked away, as he decided to fix them some lunch. He had to bury these thoughts that were surfacing. They were going to be together for a long time. He _needed_ Harry's friendship now, more than ever. He had to make sure nothing would happen to it. He walked away, ignoring the fact that Harry had caught him staring. In fact, he had to ignore everything he was feeling at the moment, in order to survive. It was just the way it was. 


	4. Chapter 4

author's note

Just wanted to say that I haven't forgotten this fanfiction, or fanfiction in general. I'm just going through a lot of having to rebuild my physical muscles back-I'm fairly disabled in general, as well as keeping my health, mentally. So I've had a bit of a writers block in this regard, but I haven't abandoned fanficiton. I just want quality, not quantity! So I really apologize for making people wait


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm feeling slightly better, but with how chaotic current events have been I've still been in a bit of a funk. I'm sorry for the long break, though._

* * *

Harry woke with a jolt. He heard rustling around in their home, and sat up-frowning. Grabbing hold of a kitchen knife he stumbled towards the front of the living room. There was Tom, fiddling with the tv set that had been replicated for them.

"B'Elanna had prerecorded a load of movies, and shows," Tom muttered, looking agitated. "I couldn't sleep and was trying to get to an episode of the _Twilight Zone_."

"Tom," Harry groaned, as he glanced at the clock. "Tom, it's 4 am!"

"Either really early, or really late," Tom replied, giving him a wide grin. "All right, sorry for waking up a non morning person," he added, with a grunt.

Harry sighed, no fight left in him.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He quietly asked. Tom paused.

"I didn't feel well," he admitted, and Kim glanced at him-sharply.

"We're supposed to _tell_ the other person when symptoms start showing," he informed his best friend, sternly.

"Yeah, I know," Tom sighed, shaking his head. "I just...didn't want to worry you. You've already been fighting homesickness. I didn't want to add extra stress."

Harry went over to Tom, and felt his forehead.

"You're burning up," he noticed. "You need to lay down, *now*."

"Yes _sir_ ," Tom rebuttled with a mock salute. He gave a sheepish, apologetic, look when Harry had glared at him. Finally Kim got him in a comfortable position and began to microwave tomato soup. He knew that was a personal favorite of Tom's.

"Do you think you can eat it by yourself?" Harry wanted to know, and Tom scowled.

"I'm _not_ that invalid," he snapped. "Not yet, anyway."

"Sorry." It was Harry's turn to look sheepish. "I don't mean to treat you like you're fragile. Just knowing that you are really sick is kind of scaring the shit out of me."

"I'm sure you won't get these symptoms anytime soon," Tom assured him. "After all, that's why we're here on this planet. Because we can't get each other sick. And symptoms are different on each one for this virus."

"That's not what scares me," Harry confessed, and then swallowed. "I'm just more terrified about losing you," he admitted. Tom looked taken aback, as he tried to adjust to Harry's confession.

"Because you don't want to be alone on a stranded planet?" He tried cracking a joke, but Kim didn't look amused

"Screw you," Harry muttered, standing up to leave.

"Okay, okay," Tom quickly interjected. "I'm sorry, all right? I'm just not really great with emotions."

Harry's face softened, and he remained in place.

"That's the understatement of the year," he muttered. Tom flashed him a sincere smile. 

"Will you stay with me, while I fall asleep?" Paris dared to ask, and he looked so timid, and fragile, that Harry didn't have the heart to say no.

"Of course I will," sighed Harry. He sat back next to Tom, who placed his hand slowly in the open. He begged Harry with his eyes, and slowly Harry held his hand. As he grasped it, tightly, he sat there was Tom's eyes began to flutter. Slowly he hummed a lullaby that his mother used to sing when he was sick. Finally Tom fell asleep, and Harry remained firmly rooted by his side. Refusing to take any chances, as their situation took a much more dire turn. And he was forced to contemplate life, without Tom. A thought that made him literally sick. So instead he began to form a plan on getting them back to Voyager. And saving both their lives. No matter what it took. With those thoughts circulating he closed his eyes, and fell asleep next to his best friend.


End file.
